Kingdom Hearts meets Spyro Part one- The Original Spyro
by Zachary Wilder
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora finds a strange book on his Islands. Accidentally triggering its power, him, Donald, and Goofy get trapped inside. There, they meet Spyro and his friends. They enjoy themselves at first, but then things begin to happen... Dark things. Can Sora, Spyro, and the rest gang save everything from this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts meets Spyro Part one- The Original Spyro

(Takes place directly after Year of The Dragon and Kingdom Hearts 2)

I do not own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts

Prologue

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked on the side of Destiny Islands where Sora's raft used to be. "Gwarsh," commented Goofy. "Never seen this part of your Island before."

"I thought it would be nice to show you around," Sora said. "While The King works on building a ship to get to your Castle."

"One last trip together," Donald sighed.

"C'mon," complained Sora. "Don't say stuff like that. It's just depressing..." Sora stopped. "Oh yeah! Guys, wanna see something cool?"

"What?" asked Goofy.

"Follow me," Sora requested, taking off to the ruins of the old raft was.

Donald and Goofy caught up, Donald catching his breath. "Don't... Suddenly... Take off that fast," the duck huffed.

Sora ignored him. He led his friends to the left of the raft. In the rock face was a boulder covering up a giant hole. Sora pushed it out of the way to reveal a cave. Not a big one, but only just big enough for a few people.

"Wow," Goofy said. "Nice hiding spot."

"Not really," scoffed Donald. "You could clearly see the rock was covering up a hole."

"Guys," laughed Sora. "It's not for hiding. It's somewhere to hang out if you wanna be alone. I found it as a kid. It's not just for that, it's also a great storage space. I actually found some mushrooms here once."

"Neat," yawned Donald. "Now that we've seen the hole in a rock, can we continue on, please?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Aw, don't be such a downer, Donald." But he started to move the rock in place.

"Hey, what's that?," asked Goofy.

Sora stopped abruptly. He turned his head. "What's what?" he asked. Goofy pointed at the sand. Sora squinted until he saw it. The smallest corner of something colored gold in the sand. How had he not of noticed it before?

"What is it?" asked Donald.

Sora reached into the sand and pulled out the object. It was a leather brown book. It had hard gold corners on the cover. It read in gold- ATLAS. Sora opened the book. Donald and Goofy watched over Sora's shoulder. Sora read out loud the cursive writing in the center of the first page. "Property of Spyro the Dragon."

As soon as he read it, there was a bright light that came from the page. Sora and his friends shouted in surprise as the light enveloped all of them. In a few mere moments, all that was left was the book, laying on the sand.


	2. Sunrise Springs

When Sora opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a beautiful world. He was standing by a miniature lake, small enough to wade in. It was connected to a small river that went up a series of ledges in front of him. Near the top and to the left was a n arch showing a sky and floating letters that read "SUNNY VILLA." There were beautiful trees scattered around with multicolored leaves. Sora stopped in alarm and looked around for his friends. They were nowhere to be seen. "Goofy! Donald!?" Sora shouted. Nothing. He pushed his feeling of anxiety away. They had gotten separated more than once in their adventures. He would surely run back into them soon. He continued to look forward. The last ledge was too big to see over. "Well," he sighed to himself. "I might as well see where we are."

Sora walked forward to ledges, jumping over the first ones, then grabbed the ledge of the last one and pulled himself up. He caught his breath, then scanned more of the world. The little river came from a waterfall that ran out of a rock face. Next to it was a giant hole in the wall. Who knew what was inside? One the ground below and to the right (if you were facing it) was a little house. Sora walked toward it. Upon inspection, he noticed that there was a sky inside of this one too. It read "SHEILA'S ALP." Sheila? Who was that? Sora shook his head. Who knew? Sora looked to the right. On the left of the wall were some grassy steps that ended in a small grassy area. On the right, across from that wall, was a small ledge. A little higher and ahead of that was another ledge, much larger with another one of those arches, too far to study. Sora squinted, but still couldn't read the letters. He ran forward and once again grabbed the ledge and jumped up. He looked at it closer. "Cloud Spires," he read aloud. "Nice name." Sora turned back around to see a hole in the stone wall across from him. He was about to check it out, when suddenly...

"Na-Na Na Na-Na!" Sora looked over the ledge. A little person wrapped in blue ribbons stood there, taunting him.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head. "What are you-?" He stopped, realizing he was holding something... Sora gasped. It was the Atlas! "Hey! That's not yours!"

He jumped down and ran toward the blue thief. "Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!" laughed the thief running off. Sora chased him through a group of trees, but he gasped when he saw Donald and Goofy coming from the other direction.

The thief stopped. "That's right!" yelled Sora, slowing down.

"There's nowhere to run!" added Donald.

But as soon as they began to close in, the thief laughed again, jumping over Sora's head, causing all three friends to crash into each other. They grumbled a bit, got up, and wiped themselves off.

"Donald! Goofy!" laughed Sora in relief.

"Gwarsh!" said Goofy. "You were chasing him too?"

"We would've got him, too," yelled Donald. "If you hadn't been in the way!"

Sora bent down. "Oh really? And how long did it take you before you got that close?"

"That's not important!" countered Donald.

"C'mon guys," interjected Goofy. "Let's just get after that thief."

"That won't be necessary," said a new voice. The group turned back to the trees to see a purple Dragon with a golden dragonfly hovering by his side, holding the Atlas. "Thanks for wearing him out. My name is Spyro. Who are you guys?"

Out of habit, Sora took charge. "I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy."


End file.
